


Rivals. Anytime, anywhere.

by motorsport_metalhead



Series: F1 TCG [1]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: F1 TCG, Gaming, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 09:59:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16038137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/motorsport_metalhead/pseuds/motorsport_metalhead
Summary: You can meet your biggest rivals anytime, even if you clearly don't expect it.





	Rivals. Anytime, anywhere.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, that's my first fic here, and this is the first part of a longer series.
> 
> Comments and Kudos would be appreciated :)

Sebastian has heard of the app for the first time when he was talking to Romain after the summer break. Romain mentioned it because his son was playing it, and liked it a lot. So Sebastian, who always checks games himself before Emilie is allowed to play it, downloaded it and decided to give it a try.

After a few days he decided it was a good game. Maybe Emilie wasn't quite old enough to understand it yet, but that didn't keep him away from not uninstalling it. He rather did the opposite of it, he created an account, naming himself 'ForzaFerrari5'. This game was really addictive, he couldn't stop playing it, whenever he had a few minutes of spare time. It was the official F1 2018 trading card game.  
Now he had already fused the Ferrari group shot, and was on his way to collect all cards for the fusion of Kimi. But he had his problems with trading the cards. Somehow his expectations of a card's worth didn't match the other guy's. And he didn't have an idea for the perfect, ideal and balanced deck yet. Somehow the tactics didn't work out like he expected it. Especially someone named 'blessed44', clearly a Hamilton fan, made life hard for him. Somehow they were always online during the same time, which was quite weird because Sebastian was travelling through many time zones, so he was online during the weirdest times for someone staying in one time zone. Probably 'blessed44' is just a student and has a quite messed up sleeping schedule. That should be the only possible explanation, shouldn't it?

It was the Thursday ahead of the Singapore Grand Prix, and Sebastian was calm and looking forward to the race. The car suits the track, he should be able to beat Lewis here. And that was hella important for the championship. A 30 point difference in the title fight is quite easy to close, or at least easier than a 37 point difference.  
He just finished his track walk. He met a few fans out there, he took photos, wrote autographs and talked to them. That was a thing which is always calming him. He remembered that there were people supporting him, even tho he had the opposite of a good season.  
Antti gave him his phone back. He usually had it during the track walk, so that Sebastian was able to focus completely. When he switched it on he saw the familiar small helmet icon in the top left corner. When he swiped down to read it it said ’'blessed44' offered you a trade’. Oh yeah, for a second he forgot he sent a trade offer into the pit lane right before the tack walk started. He still needed one last card to fuse Kimi.

He was so focused on his smart phone that he didn't realised he and the team were on their way to run into the Mercedes team. Lewis was also focused on his phone, but that wasn't such a rare sight. Probably Lewis posted something on social media, or he was live on Instagram.

Sebastian opened the trade offer. 'blessed44' offered him the close up of Kimi, but wanted the helmet and close up of Hamilton for it. He'd lose a level 9 and level 6 card, only to receive one level 6 card. And he still needed both of the cards himself.  
Angrily he said "if you only knew who I am". It was this moment when he bumped into Lewis. He was surprised and let his phone fall out of his hands. Luckily Lewis was able to catch it a few milliseconds before it would have hit the ground, the F1 trading card game still opened.  
"Don't worry, I know who you are", Lewis said and flipped around Sebastian's phone to see if the screen is damaged. The expression on his face changed from surprise to wonder, and the he seemed to realise something. "You?!", he asked, chuckling a bit, "You are 'ForzaFerrari5'?"  
Seb hesitated for a second. Sure, Lewis was able to read his username on top of the page, but he sounds surprised yet knowing. Like he heard it before. Lewis handed Sebastian his phone back, and got his own out of the pocket of his jeans. A few seconds later he showed Seb his screen. Sebastian saw the very familiar home screen of the F1 trading card game. On top Sebastian read 'blessed44'.

"That's you?", Seb sounded more shocked than he expected. He should've known, shouldn't he? The username, the times he was online, everything indicated that it was Lewis, why hasn't he realised it?  
"Yeah, that's me… My niece wanted to play it. And because she doesn't has her own phone yet I installed it on my phone. After just a few days she lost the interest in the game, but I kept playing it…"  
"Oh", Seb didn't even look at Lewis. Instead he was tapping around on his phone. After a few seconds Lewis' phone vibrated. He swiped down to read the message. He opened it with a smile, and only a few seconds later Sebastian's phone vibrated as well. The message under the small helmet icon said ''blessed44' accepted your friend request.

"Today. 10 pm. And then we'll see who the better driver is", Sebastian said with a smirk. Then he turned around and went back to his garage.


End file.
